One Time Deal
by Puke and Glitter
Summary: There was always a catch, and for Bonnie, it was that death was never simple.


**So yeah, I know I haven't written in a while. Major writers block, for like, ever. **

**But I had this idea, and I wrote it, and I'm not sure where I'm going with it but yeah. **

**Disclaiming**

* * *

_Wake up_.

There was so much death, so much of it that Bonnie could drown in it.

It laid just underneath the surface, something they never touched on and never brought up because of how much they'd lost- how much she'd, Elena, Caroline, Damon, Stefan- how much _they_ had lost. She could list everyone's names but the list wouldn't end, it would just keep going and going because no one would stop dying. Death, it was all part of nature, something she lived to serve. She was sick of losing people though, no more funerals, no more black dresses, no more tears.

She'd had enough.

And just when she'd had enough, she died... again. She died bringing back as many people as she could, she was stuck on the collapsing end of The Other Side with no one but Damon for company. So when she closed her eyes and embraced death-

That's when she found herself in front of Qetsiyah.

"So my descendent has found the light," She drawled, her lips pursed and her eyes dragging up and down Bonnie's ghostly visage- sizing her up to the expectations she had of her descendent. Nothing was said for a moment until the candles were brought to life, flaring wildly as the room was bathed in an orange glow that Bonnie itched to create herself; she'd always been fond of fire. Qetsiyah watched the petite woman as her emerald eyes stared at the flames in awe, in the very longing which she had felt when coming into her own powers. The spark, the need to destroy, the need for fire. "And what is it you wish of me, Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie looked at her, really looked at the older woman as she stood there in a cave similar to where she and her mother had opened Esther's coffin- to see a face which looked so similar to the pictures she had seen of Gram's in her youth, to see the very eyes which her Gram's, her mom and the reflection in her mirror had.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked quietly, glancing around at the long tunnels which were lined with scarlet wax candles.

"Neither here nor there, death nor life," Qetsiyah answered vaguely "As the creator of The Other Side, as my descendent, we are not privy to life nor death, peace or hell."

"Why not?" Bonnie asked, feeling silly to ask why she couldn't die properly. It was a problem she had apparently, she just _couldn't die_. Always a loophole, and it wasn't as if she was complaining (Getting on the verge of complaining) but things were confusing. They were always confusing.

"I disturbed the nature of things when I created The Other Side, to create a hell where no one could see you," Qetsiyah muttered, her eyes on the firewood in front of her and Bonnie could feel the magic crackle in the air as the logs burst into flames. "All out of rage, out of jealousy and bitterness. I do not regret what I did, but I regret the consequences."

There was a flutter of silence as Qetsiyah looked up from the fire, her eyes locking with Bonnie's.

"What is it you wish of me, Bonnie Bennett?" Qetsiyah asked once again, her head tilting and lips pursed in firm determination- it was because of her that her bloodline would forever be trapped in between life or death. No peace, no pain, just dull existing that turns to insanity. She had seen her bloodline, the promising witches that had made up many eras. Some had escaped the toll, they had found peace when The Other Side had existed. Some still lived though and when their time ended, they would suffer simply for sharing her blood. "What is it you truly want?"

"I want... to make everything right, I want my dad, I want Damon to breathe again, I want Stefan to be happy, I want Jeremy to be happy, Elena, Caroline," Bonnie rambled, trying to gather her bearings as her head began to spin and the words fell from her lips like blood from a wound. "I want a life where death happens but it's not a constant threat. I want to make things right."

Qetsiyah nodded slowly, gaining speed as a smile stretched across her lips which bubbled into laughter- Bonnie thought she'd gone mad for a brief seconds before the older woman remained still for a second.

"You truly are my opposite Bonnie Bennett," She said with what Bonnie thought was a lick of affection, it was gone before it was ever though. "You are selfless, giving, loyal. I am just a bitter shell now, but, I pay my debts- this is a one time deal."

"A deal?"

"To make everything right, for your friends to be happy. To go back, to fix everything."

"Go _back_?"

"You will not tell anyone of your knowledge, there are some things you cannot simply fix either. Your Grams was fated to die raising the tomb, Caroline was destined to become a vampire, Klaus will unlock his Hybrid side no matter what and Elena will _always _turn into a vampire. Power? Yours. There is simply one unconditional rule you have to follow," Qetsiyah told her, leaning forward so that she hung over the fire slightly. Eyes dark with hatred as she spat her words. "You will not raise Silas."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and the candlelight flared in synch with the anger that came with his name, a reaction Qetsiyah threw her head back and laughed in glee at.

"No hidden catches?" Bonnie murmured as the candles dimmed once again, eyeing the woman in suspicion which she couldn't blame her for. To trick her into becoming the anchor was low, lower than low to do that to her family. She shook her head, she would not deceive her this time; she had a debt to pay and she hated owing people. Even if it was her own flesh and blood.

"It's irreversible, this is a _one_ time thing Bonnie Bennett," Qetsiyah repeated again, trying to hammer through the fact. "If you change something and don't like it, then it's tough... Do we have a deal?"

Bonnie stared at her for a moment, an offer of a lifetime which could either make their lives the way they should have been or bring her right back here. Nodding curtly, she held out her hand over the fire as her Ancestor placed an amulet within her palm.

"Deal." Bonnie muttered, Qetsiyah's hand wrapping around hers and the chanting began.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she basked in the light of the candles as they flared, brighter and brighter till it was almost blinding even with her eyes shut; Qetsiyah's voice rose high above the roaring of flames and all Bonnie could feel was peace. She was going home, she could see her friends, she could fix everything. Life would be better, she wouldn't promise perfect but it would be better than what they had now. As her ancestors voice reached an almost scream, the candles were suddenly snuffed-

Leaving her alone in the dark.

_Wake up_.

* * *

It was very much like drowning, to snap up in her bed and try to breathe.

She clutched her chest as she wheezed, feeling her heavy heartbeat as it pounded like a nightclub within her ribcage- she was alive. She was human. She was safe for the moment.

...She was alive...


End file.
